


Lofty the Loser

by dofty



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: Dofty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofty/pseuds/dofty
Summary: Dom is introduced to 'Lofty the Loser' when the smaller boy quite literally falls for him. He makes it his mission to win the younger boy over, but Ben doesn't trust him straight away.





	Lofty the Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I made this account back in 2013 and haven't posted any writing on here since then. I started watching a show called Holby City back in 2015 and I haven't looked back since! Dom and Lofty are my actual angels and I love them with all of my heart, I love the Dofty community and there are so many amazing Dofty fanfics on here - I have spent so much time reading (and re-reading) my favourite stories, I thought I would write my own. I hope you like it!

"Oh yeah. Then I went home with Alex," Bernie finished recalling what had happened at Iain Dean's party a few days prior, triumphantly beaming from ear to ear.

"What? Now he's gonna think you two have a thing or something!" Serena pouted.

"So what?" Fredrik Johansson asked, confusion lacing his voice. The group were walking down the corridor towards their next lesson.

Serena's eyes widened and a blush tinted her cheeks. "So maybe I wanted to spend the night with him," he laughed.

Dominic scoffed. Serena didn't want to sleep with Alex. The only person Serena wanted to sleep with was Bernie. The sexual tension between them was so obvious, it was actually sad.

"Can I talk about my date with Essie now?" Raf interrupted their 'banter' that was actually flirting. 

He launched into his story while the rest of the group listened and laughed at the appropriate times. They rounded the corner on their way to class and Raf waved before he walked in the opposite direction, as he had a different class to the rest of the group.

Dom wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone. They fell to the floor while Dom simply just stumbled back slightly.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. I -" Dom began.

"Oh look who it is!" Bernie exclaimed with a smirk.

"It's Lofty the Loser!" Fredrik teased the smaller boy.

Dom had heard about 'Lofty the Loser' before. Bernie and Fredrik always picked on and bullied him. Though Dom had never actually seen it happen, they talked about it all the time, as if they were proud of their actions. He apparently wasn't the 'coolest' kid in school.

And now Lofty the Loser was sprawled out across the hallway floor in front of Dom, getting picked-on and put-down by his so-called friends.

And he was the most beautiful human being Dom had ever seen.

"Guys, shut up," Dom cut in. Lofty looked up at Dom, a confused look across his face. Dom held out his hand to help him up, and he hesitantly grabbed it. 

Dom pulled him off the ground and glared at Bernie and Fredrik, who both looked just as confused as Lofty did. Serena smiled sadly - she hated it when Bernie and Fredrik picked on the smaller boy, but she was so in love with Bernie that she would never confront her about it.

Dom placed a hand on Lofty's back and lead him away from his group of friends.

"What's your next class?" Dom asked him, once they had rounded the corner.

"Uhh, Mr. Levy, Biology," he told Dom quietly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Dom nodded and took a right, heading toward Levy's classroom. "So, Lofty. What's your first name?"

He stopped walking and turned to face Dom. "Why do you care? Why can't you just call me a loser like the rest of your friends?"

"Because that nickname isn't even clever, and I don't bully people. Especially not people as beautiful as you,"

He just looked at Dom, stunned. "It's Ben," he said after a while.

Dom grinned. Ben. It suited him. "Well Ben, would you like to go on a date sometime?"

Ben raised an eyebrow and gave Dom a look, as if he had just asked whether he would like to jump into a fire. "No," he answered. And with that, he began his walk to Biology class, alone. 

The rejection didn't faze Dom. Sure, he'd been rejected many times in the past, but this only fuelled him to continue trying to win Ben over. The next day, he approached the younger boy during lunch break.

"Ben!" Dom called, jogging towards him.

"Oh. Hello, Dom," he greeted as Dom caught up to him.

"You wanna go on a date?" he asked hopefully.

"Uhm, no," he replied, his cheeks tinted red.

"Why not?"

"I said no yesterday, what makes you think I'll say yes today?" With that he walked away before Dom could think of a witty reply. 

The following day, Dom waited for Ben by the school gates in the morning. As soon as he spotted the younger boy, he approached him and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey babe," he grinned.

Ben wriggled out of his grasp. "Bye, Dom."

Day three of trying to win Ben over, Dom followed Ben to the toilets during English. The two boys shared the same class and when Ben raised his hand to go to the toilet, Dom copied his actions a few minutes later.

He found the younger boy washing his hands at the sink. At the sound of the door opening, Ben glanced in the mirror and rolled his eyes when he saw who had entered. 

"Hi Ben," Dom beamed from ear to ear. "Will you go out with me?"

"I said no, Dom!"

"But -"

Ben cut him off before he could continue. "Leave me alone!"

With that, he pushed past Dom and practically ran back to class, before Dom could protest.

Dom was beginning to lose hope at this point. The following afternoon, he was sat at his usual table in the lunch canteen, with Fredrik, Bernie, Serena, Raf and Essie, this time accompanied by Adrian Fletcher, a boy Dom recognised from his Maths class. They called him Fletch, Dom thinks. 

He halfheartedly listened to Fredrik recalling a story about his detention with Ms. Karnik and his eyes darted around the room, looking for the boy he had become besotted with. 

Finally, his eyes landed on him in the queue and he pushed back his chair and paced over to where he was standing. Ben groaned when he spotted Dom approaching and wished that the ground would just swallow him up.

"Ben. Please, just one date?"

"Leave," Ben replied, picking up the box of curly fries he had just bought and leaving the canteen out of the back door. Dom sighed in defeat at his retreating form. He knew that the following day, he would have to try something different.

It was a Monday morning and Dom had come up with a new strategy, with the help of Serena, who was in a slightly similar situation to himself. He approached Ben, who was getting something out of his locker. He tapped Ben on the shoulder, causing the younger boy to jump and hit his head on the metal. 

He groaned and bought a hand to his forehead, turning to face a grinning Dom. "What do you want?"

"Will you marry me?"

Ben's eyes widened. "Dom, what the hell?"

"Please?" Dom was beaming from ear to ear at the fact that Ben hadn't point blank turned him down straight away, like all of his other attempts.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Just say yes," Dom prompted.

"No!" Ben exclaimed, slamming his locker and heading back down the corridor, a sea of students surrounding him.

A week passed since Dom had fallen for Lofty. Well technically, Ben had fallen over in front of him, but still. He was growing increasingly frustrated as the younger boy rejected him again and again. He was one of the most popular guys in school, why wouldn't Ben just go on one date with him?

He approached Ben as he was walking towards the same Biology lesson with Mr. Levy that Dom had walked him to, the week before.

"Hey, love," he began.

Ben quickly shut him down. "No."

"But -" Dom protested.

"Dom I said no -"

"You at least have to give me a reason!" Dom cried, tired of Ben rejecting him. He hadn't been able to get him out of his head ever since last week. 

"I don't have to if I don't want to! Now leave me alone," he snapped.

Dom glared at him. He was so frustrating! Dom had had enough, so he picked Lofty up by his waist and tossed the smaller over his shoulder.

"Dom!" He protested, kicking his legs but to no avail.

"And there goes Lofty the Loser, off to get his ass kicked by our very own, Dominic Copeland!" Fredrik yelled as Dom walked past his group of friends. "Everybody give them a big round of applause!" 

Everyone down the corridor began clapping, as if they wanted Ben to be hurt, even though he hadn't done a thing to any of them.

"Everybody stop!" Dom shouted. "I'm not going to beat Ben up, I'm gonna try to seduce him into making out with me. The next person to call him a loser will be dealing with me!" With that, Dom stormed out of the school, even though he should probably have been in class by then still carrying Ben over his shoulder, out into the courtyard. 

Dom kept walking until the school was out of sight and then he promptly set Ben down on his feet. Dom wasn't letting him leave, though. He set Ben directly in front of me, so he was trapped between Dom and a wall.

"Why won't you say yes? Why is it always no?" Dom questioned him, his voice cracking.

"Just let me go," Ben began pushing at Dom's chest. He sounded like he was about to cry. It broke Dom's heart.

"Please, Lofty, baby, just tell me. Tell me so I can fix it,"

Ben shook his head and tears filled his eyes. "Let me go," he whispered.

Dom bent down to be a little closer to him and rested his forehead against Ben's. "Ben please?"

"Because you don't like me," he whimpered. "You'll just make fun of me. You don't really like me. It's impossible for someone like you to feel that way about someone like me," he fixated his gaze on the ground. "This is some sort of dare that you and your stupid friends came up with and I am not going to fall for it." As Ben spoke more tears tumbled down his cheeks and it made Dom feel awful. 

"Ben!" Dom exclaimed. "You're so full of bullshit. None of that is true. None of it! The day I bumped into you, I fell for you so fucking hard. You're so beautiful and you're everything I've ever wanted. I think I'm in love you," with every word Ben only cried harder. 

"You don't mean it," he sobbed.

Dom's heart dropped. He didn't want Lofty to cry. "Don't cry lovely, I hate to see you cry," he bought a quivering hand to Ben's cheek and wiped away some of the tears. "You're so perfect, please smile for me." With Dom's words, he was smiling and the tears had stopped falling.

"Thank you, Dom," Ben smiled shyly. 

A smile tugged at Dom's own lips. "Be my boyfriend?" he asked, eyes full of hope.

"But what will your friends think?" Ben asked, slightly apprehensive. 

Dom shrugged. "If they care, then screw them," he retorted. 

With that, Lofty laughed, his giggle light as he beamed from ear to ear. This was the first time Dom had seen a smile crease Ben's face in so long. He laughed right along with the younger boy, moved by the beauty of his happiness.

And that's how Lofty the Loser became Dominic Copeland's boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think! This was inspired by my favourite Dofty writers on here, whythefujamievenonthis, Southerner_holby and Phan-Of-Shipping :)


End file.
